The Waterfall on GX479T1
by WithoutTheRest
Summary: When Ronon and Teyla start to feel the tension GX479T1 becomes the right place to let it go.- I am in the process of changing this story and turning it into a multi-chapter story. Please be patient, and review with suggestions on what you want to see!


Ronon /Teyla

Sparring had never been as filled with tension as it was today.

Ronon and Teyla were practicing during an unnerving period where the Wreath have been absent. Without anything else to do, they had been sparing even more frequently than usual.

After an hour of practice with the sparing sticks they had moved on to hand to hand combat practice.

"What do you think will come of this temporary Wraith absence?" asked Teyla before she avoided a blow from Ronon.

"I don't know, but I think that I am not the only one getting frustrated with no Wraith to fight." He had noticed the tension not only in himself build after weeks with no Wraith activity, but was able to see it in the faces of everyone on Atlantis.

"It is disturbing to think of what this could mean once they do return." She landed a blow onto Ronon's arm before retreating again.

"When they do return we will be ready to fight them. Just yesterday Dr. McKay was blabbing about finding some new weaponry device in one of the deserted towers."

"Any advantage that we can have over the Wraith helps us further towards victory." Said Teyla. "Are you almost ready to end our session for the day?" After spending so much time with Ronon she was beginning to have a broader range of emotions for the man that towered over her.

"Once I win this match I will allow you to surrender." Ronon teased.

"I think not. I believe I will be winning this match." Teyla had been practicing a new move in secret from Ronon, and was going to use it momentarily to remove him from the lead. His physical advantages over her have pushed her harder than ever before.

"Ha! I would like to see this!" Ronon can't help but boast that he is winning. Something Teyla secretly finds attractive, not a flaw in his personality as McKay has frequently pointed out.

With a small smile and a leap Ronon lies flat on his back with Teyla on top of him, her arm against his neck in a firm choke hold. Her right foot is pinning down his left arm, and her left knee is firmly pressing on his right wrist. She has him.

The silence in the room that is brought upon by her quick attack only emphasizes the tension in the room, especially with the lack of bystanders. Their audience had left nearly an hour ago.

Their proximity to each other quickly disappeared.

"Fine, I surrender, but only if you show me how you did that"

Teyla giggled as she quickly released Ronon. Ecstatic that her new move had proven worthy of this experienced fighter. Although she was ignoring the growing tension, Ronon was not. Her giggle would have pushed him over the edge if they had still been touching.

"All right, but I am getting tired. Why not we continue this later Ronon." It was not a question Ronon noticed.

"Of course. I think that Sheppard had wanted to show me some more weaponry that the Detalus brought on their latest trip to Atlantis anyways." The disappointment in Ronon's voice was well hidden.

"Tomorrow then." In tradition of ending a sparring match they would normally touch foreheads, however with Ronon being so much taller, making this impossible, they have their own routine. They bring their palms together and slightly bow before parting ways.

As Teyla collects her things she can't help but notice the sensation running through her fingers after touching Ronon in such a calm an intimate gesture. When they began their sparring shortly after he joined Atlantis this sensation only appeared when in direct contact. Now, it lingered for some time afterwards, making it difficult for her to concentrate on anything else.

Ronon had felt it much more intensely. Maybe it was because he felt he had to hide all of his emotions that they were amplified, but whatever reason for it aside, he could no longer deny his feelings for Teyla to himself.

_Tomorrow should be interesting._ Ronon thought as he reached the armory.

The next twenty four hours came and went without another sparing match between Ronon and Teyla. Although the Wraith were still absent from the Pegasus Galaxy for the moment they still had other missions. SGA-1 was assigned a mission to check out a new planet address that was discovered in the Ancient Archives that has been found months ago. With the Wraith being absent they were able to focus more on this historical aspects of the city than the defensive and weaponry of it.

GX479T1 was a beautiful and deserted planet, and McKay couldn't figure out why it was not populated. The beauty of the planet and the lack of Wraith activity brought up an idea from John.

"Why don't we take a vacation?" John said.

"What are you talking about" asked Teyla.

'Well, we are on a beautiful planet, no Wraith in sight. I think we all deserve a little vacation. Hell, everyone on Atlantis should take one. Maybe in shifts so that Atlantis isn't left without protection, but we need a break!" The tension that John carries with him had seem to come to a breaking point.

"Well, I for one would love to continue analyzing the plant life here. Aside from being quite lovely it is also very unique, I have never see foliage that seems to grow in the way that this planet's does." Said Carson. He had been accompanying him on the occasional mission to get him better accustomed to new situations and off world travel.

"Yes, yes. I as well think this planet is quite beautiful but would much rather be back at Atlantis. There are no power sources of any kind on this planet, meaning nothing for me to do." McKay obviously was going to be throwing another pity party for himself today.

"Alrighty then. Well I am gonna talk to Wier and see who _does_ want to visit this planet and get a little R and R." John already had a smile on his face. Not only was he going to hopefully be getting a break, he wasn't going to have to deal with McKay either.

"I will escort Dr. McKay back to the gate and help bring back more supplies from Atlantis" said Teyla.

"Uh, I'll go too." Ronon said, "We are going to need a lot supplies if we are going to be camping out here."

"That's a good idea. I'll make the trip back later once others have made their way. I think that The field we passed about thirty minutes ago will work. It was large enough for about thirty people and was near that waterfall too." Explained John, "Carson and I will go back there for now and I'll talk to Wier once you activate the gate, so let me know when you arrive."

"Sounds like a plan, lets go," said McKay. " I believe tonight is steak and potatoes, and I do not want to miss dinner."

For once Ronon and Teyla never once had to ask McKay to pick up the pace. Not that they were in any hurry, but apparently he was.

"John. We are activating the gate now," said Ronon as McKay entered the last digit to get to Atlantis.

"Thanks Ronon, see you guys soon!" John walkied back.

It was no surprise that Wier agreed wholeheartedly to John's plan. She had seen the planet only momentarily with the M.A.L.P. and had wanted to go herself. She had to put Dr. McKay in charge when she took her turn since he had volunteered to stay at Atlantis. The first wave of personnel were getting ready to visit what McKay had dubbed Riza.

Ronon was right, there was a lot of gear needed for those in the first wave of people taking their turn of R and R. Although he wouldn't mind sleeping on a patch of grass the others preferred cots, sleeping bags, and tents. Not to mention the strange things that some of the others brought. One crewman had a round disc that he called a Frisbee. That looked like it might be interesting.

The camp was filled with life. Everyone had a smile on their faces as they were choosing their sleeping area and enjoying exploring the new planet.

Wier has decided that they should have twenty people away at once, and everyone got to spend two days on the planet. Unfortunately for John, she had asked that he not go in the first group. She wanted him to continue working with the new weaponry, since some was new even to him. This left Ronon, Carson and Teyla left of the original team, and Carson had gotten permission to stay longer because he was conducting research. This left nearly everyone on Atlantis anxious for their turn.

"Do you think you could show me that move tomorrow?" Ronon asked Teyla while they were having their first meal on Riza.

"Of course, we never had the time today and it is much too late now. Tomorrow will be just fine." Teyla hid her anxiety over their next session from her voice. Ronon had stayed by her side all day. His attentiveness, and the beautiful surroundings made her realize her feelings for him, as much as she wished they were not there. They both knew the dangers of having any sort of relationship with someone on their team. Already they had to rescue each other from the Wraith, but with the realization of their feelings, the fear of that happening to the other outweighed logic.

The rest of the evening the two spent in silence, enjoying the sounds of laughter around the camp until they went their separate ways for the night.

Waking up the next morning they were both filled with anticipation for their sparing match. However, the excitement of the new day around the camp distracted them. Ronon had been intrigued by a game of Frisbee, and wouldn't pass up the opportunity to join in. Teyla was exploring the area around the camp, silently looking for a private place for the sparring match. After a few hours she found a small opening just at the base of a waterfall. It was the most beautiful spot that she had seen on the planet. The sun and the hours of walking did not tire her, but she disliked the sheen of sweat that covered her skin. After listening for anyone, and assuring that she was alone she decided to take a swim.

Unbeknownst to Teyla, Ronon had finished playing Frisbee and had set out to search for her in hopes of starting their practice.

Even though his search began over an hour after she had left, Ronon was a tracker and followed her track easily and quickly. He knew her smell, hours of sparring and days of missions together had made him very familiar to it. Only now, it wasn't just for tracking or identification, it was also for pleasure. As he followed her trail in the forest he enjoyed the growing strength of her scent. He knew he was close, and he could hear the water in the distance.

When he reached the opening in the trees the sight before him shocked him to silence and froze him like stone.

Teyla was facing away from him, her clothing all discarded several feet away from the water line, with her head emerging from the water. Even though, as she stood all he could see was her bare back and wet hair he immediately became aroused. Usually he was able to control himself around her, but knowing that she was completely naked and wet his control all but disappeared. He watched her swim around the small pond at the base of the waterfall. The surroundings were beautiful. The pristine clear water, the perfectly green grass, the few feet of sand that separated the grass and water, the small waterfall and the think tree line that surrounded the small clearing. But all that Ronon could see was her.

Teyla thought she felt a presence during her swim, but the peace of the water made her ignore the feeling. _I have never been under a waterfall before_ Teyla thought. As she swam closer her excitement grew. It was not often that she had the opportunity to experience new things for enjoyment. She experienced new things every day with Atlantis, but that was her duty, this was for herself. The water here was deeper, and came up to her shoulders. But the waterfall was hiding something. A small shelf of rock protruded from the wall of rock behind the waterfall, crating a bench. Sitting here she was able to conceal herself completely. The light spray from the waterfall hitting the pond created a heavy mist that surrounded and relaxed her. It seemed to erase any stress that she was holding on to.

Ronon was watching her swim into the deeper water. When she disappeared behind the waterfall and did not reemerge he began to panic. The second he thought she might have drowned he began running to the water, only discarding his heavy jacket and shoes before he hit the water. He was a strong swimmer, and the weight of his remaining clothing didn't slow him down. Not when he was trying to save her.

The noise of the waterfall was a quiet roar, blocking all noise from Teyla. She decided to take a nap on the natural bench behind the waterfall. Just as she closed her eyes a disruption in the water flow startled her, making her almost roll off the bench. Ronon. They looked at each other with open eyes. Her naked form was not covered by anything but the mist of water. The waterfall had gone back to it's normal flow as Ronon stepped forward and closer to Teyla.

Being exposed in front of Ronon did not frighten or embarrass Teyla, it made her aroused. And when she finally was able to look away from his eyes she noticed through his wet clothing that he was too. Her eyes snapped back to his and she smiled her crooked smile.

Ronon had only imagined what Teyla would look like, but having her completely naked and sprawled out in front of him was a vision he never could have imagined. His heart swelled, along with another part of his anatomy. When he noticed that she was smirking at him he couldn't help but smile back. It was if they were instantly pulled to each other in that moment. He stepped forward once more so his torso was touching the rock, she sat up. They held to each other and their lips met for the first time. Her hands went to the muscles on his arms that were wet, and exposed by his sleeveless shirt. One of his hands went to her hair while the other went to caress her back. Their feelings for one another seemed to be revealed through the single kiss.

Seconds, or minutes later, neither could tell, they broke apart gasping for air.

Now that the surge of lust had been tapered by the emotions from the kiss they realized that they needed to stop. But neither one of them wanted to stop, and their eyes held the passion that had been buried by fears: Fear of rejection, fear of danger, fear of losing the other's friendship.

"What now?" Ronon whispered, just loud enough to hear over the roar of the water.

"I want you to join me." Teyla didn't intend for her voice to sound seductive, but the lust in her voice was all that Ronon heard.

He grabbed her face firmly and began to kiss her with more vigor than before. The strength in his arms and torso made it so that, without breaking the kiss, he gently laid her down flat on her back and pulled his body out of the water and hovered above her body. They cherished the feel of one other's bodies. After working with each other for some time they were both aware of the strength they each possessed, and feeling the strong muscles in such a sensuous way made them both groan.

Ronon's soaked clothing created a wonderful friction when Teyla wrapped her legs around him. She wanted to be even closer still. The next time they broke for oxygen their lips never left the other's body. Her lips went to his eyes, his forehead, and then his hair. As her lips moved up his body his moved down. To her cheek, then her neck, and then her collar bone. Her moans filled the air behind the water, as he continued to worship her body with kisses and licks.

The friction that they were crating by rubbing against each other was not enough. She pushed Ronon's shoulders up gently, making him sit up and straddle her small body.

"Is something wrong?" he asked with panic in his voice.

"Yes," Teyla teased, "you are wearing too much clothing." The smile that broke out on his face caused a mirror one to appear on her own. He peeled the soaking shirt off his body revealing a muscular torso that nearly made her drool.

"Still too much." Teyla and Ronon were both breathing in shallow pants as he continued to straddle her. Leaning up, she unbuttoned his pants. He leaned forward on her, so they were both horizontal on the rock and she lifted her feet to push his pants down his muscular legs.

As much as they were both enjoying their current situation, and the premise of what was to follow Ronon had to ask, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Teyla moaned as she felt his hardness press against her stomach. Because she was so much shorter than Ronon she could not get his pants all the way off his legs. At her permission to continue he kicked them off the rest of the way where they joined his shirt in the water.

Their kissing from before returned, as they enjoyed the feel of their bodies, skin on skin. As his hands remained stroking her face and in her hair, hers had a much different idea. Ronon gasped as he felt her small hand wrap around his manhood. It was one of the best things he had ever felt and was not even close to what he had imagined in his fantasies.

But she was not timid like in his fantasies. Quickly she began stroking him and brining him to where she wanted him the most. Making her gasp, he grabbed her hips and flipped them over, so that she was now straddling him.

With her on top she was able to control the situation, and she did. After stroking him for another minute, with noises that further aroused her she lifted up while his eyes were closed and came back down again. The sensation was almost too much. They both moaned when he was fully sheathed in her body and became still except for the heavy panting they couldn't control.

Teyla was the first to speak. She leaned down, so her mouth was next to Ronon's ear.

"Now I want you to show me just how strong you are."

The reaction he had was exactly what she had hoped for. The air was filled by more of her moans as he pushed her back up to sitting and controlled her movements with his hands on her hips. Lifting and pulling her tiny body brought him more pleasure than the screaming muscles in his arms.

Despite that they were both the most physically fit people, their rendezvous was making their muscles tired and sore.

"I need you to come" Ronon growled. That sound is what threw her over the edge as she reached her climax. He followed immediately. Minutes later their movements had stilled and the heavy breathing was the only noise they made.

"Lay with me," Ronon whispered as he looked into her eyes.

She complied. Pulling off of him made her sad, but the comfort of his strong arms wrapped around her, and the little kisses he placed on her face and hair put another smile on her face.

"I have never been more content than I am now." Admitting this to Ronon was difficult, but oh so true.

"Can we stay here forever?" But his question was quickly answered when a shiver ran through Teyla's small frame. They both let out a small laugh.

Looking at the waterfall they noticed that it was getting dark. They must have been back here in the cold mist for hours. Now that they were still the heat was retreating their bodies and the chill was setting in.

Now Ronon was closest to the edge of the rock and he kissed her forehead once more before sliding into the water and grabbing his clothes that had stuck to the wet rock.

Teyla grabbed the hand he offered her and slid into the water as well. It was much warmer than the cold rock and sighed as her feet hit the bottom of the pond.

"They must be looking for us, we have been gone for hours and the sun is about to set."

Hand in hand they trudged to the water's edge. Once they reached her clothing they both dressed in silence. The second that Teyla put her headset back on she was paged. "Teyla this is Dr. Wier, how is everything going over there in Riza?"

"Everything is just fine Dr. Wier. I was just taking a walk and returning to the campground" responded Teyla.

"All right. Well, if anything comes up we will be here. Dr. Wier out." Teyla sighed as the communication was disconnected.

"If that was Dr. Weir then it must be late." Observed Ronon as he pulled on his dry shoes.

"Yes, she was supposed to contact me every 12 hours." Being even two feet away from Ronon was painful for her. She took a step forward and grabbed his hand after he stood back up.

But he was not happy being far away from her either and brought her into his strong embrace.

"Lets get back to the camp, we need to get you into dry clothes so you don't catch a cold."

"All right, but will you stay with me tonight?" asked Ronon. He was more timid than she had ever seen him. This strong and independent man now relied on her.

"Of course." And she relied on him.

**This is my first published fan fiction. Please let me know what you think. Right now it is a one shot, but I think I might be able to turn it into a multi-chapter story if I get enough reviews! **


End file.
